Return of the Robot Menace
by AlphaCrystalStar
Summary: A remade story with added in-depth plot! Join in as we delve into the creepiness that is Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, and how the game evolved itself into an abnormal anomaly. May contain tidbits of real-life mixed in with the game itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Return of the Robot Menace (Remake of Return of the Menace) Pt 1 by AlphaCrystalStar **

**In my years of playing video games when I was just a bratty smart kid, My life had its ups and down when it comes to choosing what I really want. **

**The first Sonic Games that I played were Sonic Adventure DX, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, and of course the Sonic Mega Plus Collection. Two of the games were fun, but hard to contemplate to understand. **

**Like Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. There were two stories that were open, but I didn't know there would be a last story that would be unlock if both stories are completed. But I didn't know it was a thing that I had to do, so time passed by as I went through Middle School. **

**By the end of Middle School, I was prepared to have a two months worth of summer time to myself. Only then to realize that the next thing would happen to be going to a High School. **

**I was really nervous, but eager to see what they had to offer. **

**During one of the weekends, I stopped at a Gamestop to pick out a game that I want to choose. There was one game that stood out the rest, and it was Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. **

**I wanted to try out this game so badly, so my dad bought it, and we went back home with the game inside the bag. Eager to try the game out for myself, I head directly straight to my room to play the game for myself. **

**Before that, I decided to check what's on the computer. I scrolled through the emails, only to find one particular email that caught my eye of attention. It was in bold letters, which is quite suspicious. **

**I opened the email, and it reads: **

**"To whoever bought Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, I express my concerns to you that for your safety, DO NOT PLAY THIS GAME. It is cursed. I have played that game before you, and I decided to discard it somewhere else. I didn't want that damn robot coming for me. If you play this game, Don't say I didn't warn you of the consequences of playing this game. I'm not responsible for anyone's safety of the game, but to your own mental health. Good luck." **

**What did the person see that haunted him or her so badly? **

**Whatever it was, I'm not one to stick around and find out for myself. It is for the best to put this game into my console, and hope that the same consequences wouldn't come around later when I get to the end of the second story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Return of the Robot Menace (Remake of Return of the Menace) Pt 2 by AlphaCrystalStar **

**I put the disc inside my PlayStation 2, turned it on, and grabbed my controller. I take some deep breaths to calm down my heart, which is beating fast with anxiety not helping so well. **

**As the SEGA screen transitioned to the opening of the story scene of the Meteor falling from the sky, it started to glitch up badly as the cut scene played. As the Meteor rolled up onto one of the inactive robots, it activated. **

**Followed by the others, the graphics became incomprehensible and hard to see, as the cut scene glitches and distorts. **

**Once I got through the initial shock, here's when things start to get more creepy. It went to the main menu screen, and there was already a save file. It was complete and it's on 100%, but the name on the file was iffy. **

**I pressed over to make a new save file, but instead with my name, it automatically changed to this name: The Death of Mobius. **

**I don't know if the game somehow did this weird glitch, but this is getting a bit too off.**

**Anyway, I got to the story mode, and what I saw that Both Heroes and Babylon Stories are open. Heroes Story always come first, but Babylon unlocked before Heroes? Sketchy.**

**I go with my gut to click on Heroes Story, since that was the first thing that I did. **

**The same cut scene started from the beginning, only this time the cutscene's graphics were worse that I imagine.**

**It was lagging, and it was skipping through the robot breakout scene, but didn't notice the screen showing something fading in and out of the background as the game attempts to fix itself of this horrible mess. **

**I pressed one of the buttons on my controller to skip to the race, but it wouldn't do that. I tried again and again. No response. I started to become impatient at this point. **

**What is wrong with this game? And why would it behave so abnormal?**

**Either way, I'm very conflicted as to what comes next. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Return of the Robot Menace (Remake of Return of the Menace) pt 3 by AlphaCrystalStar **

**At this point, I begin to wonder how this person ever got to the end, but he did say that he didn't want the robot to come after him. **

**What did he see that caused this person to be so terrified of an fictional character inside a game that was mediocre with its ratings? **

**Maybe a glitch or possibly something within the game itself, It's all left to speculation. **

**Back to the game at hand, it somehow skipped most of the story, right up when it stopped at the part where Team Sonic finds Amy after Storm ran off with the Ark. **

**But there was something missing. The robot that exploded and landed on the ground wasn't there in the shot where Amy was. This obviously rang some red flags in my head. **

**Then the speakers emitted a loud screech. It sounded like it was coming in the opposite direction of where the Heroes are. **

**The Heroes were ready to fight whoever could be the source of this noise. It started to grow louder and louder, causing Tails to shrivel and hug onto Sonic for Comfort. **

**"Wait here a second. I gotta go find where the noise is coming from. " Knuckles said. Then the red echidna heads on over to where the loud screeching was heard. **

**"Do you think Knuckles would be okay, Sonic?" Tails asked. **

**"Don't get your two-tails in a knot. Heh, he knows how to deal stuff like this. He'll be fine." Sonic comforted the young fox boy. **

**A moment of silence was all that they hear. **

**Then came a loud scream, making the three jump back, terrified expressions on their faces. **

**"What in the Great Mobius was that?" Amy yelled.**

**"No clue. Oh man, I hope Knuckles didn't see something gruesome." Tails whimpered, as he was still clutching onto Sonic. **

**Loud metal clanking is heard. It was coming from the direction Knuckles went, so it was walking towards their way. **

**Once the footsteps stop, a chervon visor can be seen glowing a red demonic glow. Its presence is unhindered by its damaged form, but in its claw was a bloodied, gouged and dismembered body of Knuckle's head. **

**It threw the head right at Sonic, Amy, and Tails. They were disgusted and horrified by this shocking scene. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Return of the Robot Menace (Remake of Return of the Menace) pt 4 by AlphaCrystalStar**

**The mysterious robot then show its face, visor cracked in different directions. It spoke in a distorted demonic voice.**

**"This is gonna be you on the ground when I'm done killing you with my own two claws!"**

**They decided to high-tail it out of here by getting on their hover boards to escape the robot.**

**A cut scene starts to play, and the screen shows the three of them getting away from the crazed robot. When they turned the corner, Amy's board starts to shorten out and malfunction. **

**"Oh no! My hover board's going out!" Amy yelled out.**

**"Hold on just a little longer!" Sonic called out to Amy. **

**Then the enveloping darkness starts to cover the area behind them, and the robot from before was right on their tail, coming out of the darkness. **

**"It's coming towards me!" Amy yelled out. She pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer. **

**"Hit it with your hammer, Amy! Maybe it'll slow it down!" Tails replied. **

**Amy turns around to see the oncoming robot heading towards her, and she swung her hammer. **

**The robot swung its claw at her, knocking her off her board. **

**"Aaaaahhh!" Amy cried out.**

**"Amy!" Sonic makes a quick 180, heading directly towards Amy Rose, the darkness closing in behind her. **

**"SONIC! Don't get too close to the darkness!" Tails warned Sonic. **

**Sonic reaches a hand out to Amy, and she slowly raises her hand up to grab his. **

**"It's too late to save her now..." Then the claw grabs a hold of Amy, and snatches her into the darkness. **

**"SOOOOONNNIICCC!" Amy screams as she was swallowed into the darkness. **

**"AMY!" Sonic yelled out before the darkness enveloped her whole, leaving behind nothing but ambient silence and the sound of his hover board. **

**Sonic was left heartbroken, and devastated. He can hear Tails calling his name, and he zooms off to catch up with his best pal. I can feel Sonic's pain for Amy as she abducted into the evil robot's clutches, destined to fall into the same demise as the Red Echidna. Why was this robot behaving so unnatural? **


	5. Chapter 5: The Conclusion

**Return of the Robot Menace (Remake of Return of the Menace) pt 5 by AlphaCrystalStar**

**My eyes were drawn away from the screen as I was left to think about one thing: "What did I just witness?" **

**It left me with more questions than answers, and I am really worried as to what other things the game might do. **

**So, after spending more than 10 minutes thinking my personal thoughts, My eyes were immediately drawn back to the TV. **

**The Screen then transitioned over to the scene where the gang is heading to the Crimson Tower, but it was only Sonic and Tails. **

**The Babylon Rogues were nowhere to be seen, so I presumed they must have went in the tower without them. **

**When the two reached inside the top of the Crimson Tower, their expressions were shock and horror as the camera pans over to the far right.**

**A whole group of security robots were all in the room, along with the dead mutliated corpses of the Babylon Rogues. Even Eggman tried to shut them down, but to no avail. He ended up the same way. **

**This was getting really crazy.**

**Then metallic footsteps come in from behind them. Sonic immediately turned around, and tried to attack the assaliant, but met with a quick snap pan to Sonic's chest splitting open.**

**Sonic coughs out blood, and is left lifeless on the floor. Tails was shaking nervously, left to defend on his own. **

**"Hehehe... look at you. Too scared to even try to lay a finger on me. " The robot spoke to him. He then grabs the poor defenseless boy, and he busts Tails' head open. **

**The camera distorts and it focuses on the robot's face. "If you're watching this, to all of you mobians out there, humans, animals alike, your end is coming near. There is no safe place for all of you on this planet.**

**"And to you, who is currently watching this on TV, don't think I forget about you. If you plan to keep your life intact, I suggest you turn off this game, and forget everything that has happened here. Otherwise, I will come and find you myself. It's your choice. You have 24 hours." **

**The game shuts off, and the TV screen went black. **

**Well, that's the end of the story. Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
